God Save Me
by BC1234
Summary: Tara Xavier has gotten over the pain of what happened four years ago. Now that another mutant almost as bad as Shaw shows up she now is the body guard for big time inventor Howard Stark yet he doesn't know she exists, only his son Tony knows. Easy right?
1. After 4 years

God Save Me (**remember to take this thing off!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**Well this is the sequel of God Help The Outcasts. I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions please contact me.**

TARA:

I was helping the kids with their powers as I do every day with my dad. Xavier's School has grown in the past 4 years. Yup! 4 years since the Cuban Missile Crisis. I'm 15 now and since Hank taught me I don't need to be in school anymore so I help dad with controlling the young ones powers. A lot had changed with me.

For instance I'm completely healthy at 110 pounds and all the bruises and scars have healed. I eat like a normal kid and I have the build of a normal kid. Hank also redid the X-Men uniforms.

Now the uniforms were black so they were better for stealth. I had shorts though not pants and boots that helped with running and jumping. I always wear a white tank top underneath the jacket. My gloves don't attach to my sleeves anymore too and they're fingerless.

The X-Men, that's what we are now, fight Magneto's group, The Brotherhood, and other bad mutants to protect the good ones and the humans.

"Tara! Tara! Tara!" Sally yelled running over to me. I smiled and kneeled down to the 8 year old.

"What is it Sal?" I asked. She closed her eyes in concentration and slowly disappeared completely!

"This is great Sally!" I said hugging the girl as she stopped and became visible again.

"Tara!" I heard Alex yell. I turned and saw him with a serious look on his face. I looked into his mind.

"_We got a meeting downstairs."_ He thought going back inside. I sighed and patted Sally's head.

"I need to go kids. I'll be back soon." I said getting up and going inside to the elevator. I pressed the X button on it and it sped down the shaft before going to what we call the X-Floor. I walked on and into the newly rebuilt Cerebro. Dad was waiting for me and everyone else was there.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alex passed me a file. I looked over it.

"There is a mutant in Malibu that is beginning to concern me…" dad said wheeling closer.

"His name is Cornelius Taylor. He changed his name after moving from Germany. He has the power to cause pain by just looking at you." He said. I looked at him in shock.

"What the…" I said looking more at the file. "He's been recruiting mutants…" I said looking at the information.

"He's been targeting a weapon specialist and his family that's there. The Stark family." He said.

"You want me to go and protect them?" I said looking at my dad. He nodded.

"How am I gonna do that when I'm pink? We don't even know how they will react to me." I said.

"There is an easy solution to that." My dad said with a smile. I looked to him confused. He did what I call the "mind move", where we put our index and middle finger together and onto our temple. All of a sudden the others gasped. I looked to them confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked but gasped. My voice had changed. I kinda sounded like Erik. I looked to dad and went to rub my hair when I saw my skin. I nearly screamed. I was pale. I was so white and…normal looking.

"How are you doing this?" I asked

"Our telepathy can do many things. Once I teach you and if you wear the headband you'll be able to do that all the time." Dad said.

"Well let's get to it then." Sean said.

For an entire week dad taught me the mind technique. Sean, Hank, and Alex helped me train with my powers. After that was done I was in the jet with everyone getting myself adjusted for my hopefully short mission. I may protect the mutants and humans but lately with how everyone reacts to me I don't like being near them to long. A lot has changed since I was a child.

I was in my human form now. My codename was Zendaya Lehar. I was from Germany and that's all anyone needed to know. My human form I kept my hair and I kept my eyes but my skin, ears, and teeth looked like a normal German teenager's. We based it off of Erik.

I was in an all-black outfit. **(Hopefully I'll be able to find a picture on put it on my profile but if you have ever seen Shake It Up on Disney, this is the only episode I've seen, Rocky turned bad and this is her second bad girl outfit.)**

Soon we landed in Malibu and I hugged my brothers and my dad before leaving and running till I got to the city. I looked at the hustle and bustle of the people around me.

I started walking towards Tony Stark's school to begin the mission.

"It's show time…" I said.


	2. I Don't Exist

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

I watched the hustle and bustle of the city as the schools were let out. I flexed my hands as I saw kids my age mocking a girl younger than them. I picked up a rock and aimed for the biggest brute. I threw it and it hit him in the middle of the head. He jumped around shocked as I moved into the shadows so he didn't see me.

Dad said I had to protect them, he didn't say that I couldn't have a little fun with them. I walked into the school and began searching for Tony Stark's mind signature.

As I was searching I finally found what seemed to be him…with 3 other mind signatures. I walked to the hallway I felt it at and saw a kid maybe not even 10 being held up on a locker by a brute and his lackeys on either side of him.

"You better tell your daddy we'll be seeing him real soon." The leader of the group said, spitting in Tony's face.

"Let him go." I said walking slowly towards them. The boys turned to me.

"What you gonna do about it bitch?" The second one said with a sneer. The third looked me up and down. I kept walking and let my fingers run across the lockers and let sparks fly from letting a little of my lightning come out. Tony looked at me in awe while the other three looked at me in shock.

I shot my hand to them making the three fly through the hallway and caught Tony setting him down gently. I walked to where I was in front of Tony. I looked to the three as they looked at me in fear.

"Give your boss a message." I said. God this accent was thick.

"You mess with the Starks you have to answer to me." I told them. They nodded and ran off and out of the building. I turned to Tony.

"You saved me." He said in awe. I smiled at the small boy.

"I guess I did." I said ruffling his hair. I don't know how a nine year old is in high school. Then again there are other people out there as smart as Hank.

I kneeled down and wiped the spit off his face. He smiled in thanks.

"Your driver is waiting outside for you. Better hurry so he doesn't worry." I told him walking off.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I don't exist Tony." I said turning the corner. I made it to where he would not see me. He turned the corner to find me but found nothing.

"Wow…" he said before running off to go to the car. I smiled and began to follow.

TONY:

I got in the car as Mr. Hogan hung up the phone in the limo.

"Hi Mr. Hogan!" I said. He smiled and politely said hello back.

"How was school today?" he asked as he began to drive away from the school.

"These guys came and told me that my dad was gonna pay." I said and he was so startled he made the car swerve.

"Are you ok Tony?" he asked in alarm.

"I'm fine! I was saved." I said with a smile.

"By whom?" he asked in surprise. I remembered what she said.

"A friend…" I said with a smile.

TARA:

That night I was observing the house as Mr. Stark was told by Mr. Hogan of Tony's encounter with Taylor's goons. Mr. Stark called Tony from his room and had him sit down.

"What is it dad?" Tony asked in childhood curiosity. I smiled at him.

"Mr. Hogan told me that you had quite a day at school. Do you want to tell me about this friend of yours?" he asked hoping to get some answers from his son.

"Well…I haven't known her for long…I don't think she wants people to know of her but she's here. She exists!" Tony said with a smile.

I let him be able to see me through the window. He did and gasped. I made them think I was gone as Mr. Stark turn around. He turned back to his son.

"What did you see Tony?" he asked. I let Tony see me again and I held a finger to my mouth.

"Nothing…" Tony said with a smile before running back to his room. I then climbed to his room as he ran in. He saw me and ran to his window, letting me in.

"If I was one of Taylor's men you would be in big trouble Tony." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt me." He said, jumping on his bed. I sat by him.

"But his men will Tony." I told him.

"Those guys…Why are they mad at my dad?" he asked looking to me.

"I don't know. I can honestly say I don't know." I told him ruffling his hair.

"You know my name. Can I know yours?" he asked. I smiled and patted his head.

"Maybe later on." I said.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Curious little guy…

"I'm here to protect you guys…I'm the good guy." I told him answering his told and untold question. He gaped at me.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"As you have come to find out, I am not as normal as the humans you see every day… I'm very different." I told him.

"Well you're obviously German so that is different. Your accent gives it away." He said with a smile. I laughed and got up from the bed. I then heard his mom coming to his room.

"Good night Tony." I told him going to the window and escaping just as his mom came in.

I got on the roof and turned on my communicator to talk to the guys back at the mansion.

"How you doing in the always sunny state, Rush?" Alex asked.

"It is 9 o'clock at night and 84 degrees! It is so hot here." I said. I could hear him and Sean laughing as Hank took over.

"What about the Starks?" Hank asked and I took one more sweep of the perimeter. No weird mind signatures.

"Nothing abnormal. Tony knows I'm here but his parents and the staff don't know of my existence. I ran into some of Taylor's goons confronting Tony. Cornelius probably knows we're here." I told them.

"Good work Rush. Good night I guess" They said.

"Thanks I guess." I told them about to sign off.

"And Rush?" I heard Sean say.

"Yes Banshee?" I asked.

"Stay safe." He said. I smiled.

"I will. I promise. You guys stay safe too. Tell dad I said goodnight and I love you guys." I said. They said things like I had said. I then hung up and watched the stars. They are so much different than the stars in New York but at the same time they are the exact same.

"I'm beginning to sound like Beast…" I said with a chuckle before paying more attention to protecting the Starks as they lived peacefully in their home.


	3. You're Safe

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Been caught up with school and everything. Will try and update as often as I can.**

TARA:

I watched on top of the roof as Tony got in the car to go to school. There were no disturbances during the night but I knew as the days I stayed grew that others would come for Tony and his family. I would be here waiting for them. After Tony left his mother, Rebecca, went out into the other car. It was a very domestic routine. She went to go to a bookstore and looked around for about an hour and a half. Then she went for brunch. After that she went to the store and was shopping. She liked shopping like a normal person. Then she went into the parking lot to Mr. Hogan and the car…all hell broke loose.

"Hello Mrs. Stark…" a guy around my age said and she spun around to see him. I knew he was a part of Taylor's men.

"Who are you?" she asked and he gave her an evil smirk.

"A messenger…from Cornelius." He said and she grew afraid.

"You don't scare me." She said but you could see the fear in her. The guy pointed his hand to the ground and all of a sudden his arm began to be covered in ice.

"Oh God…" I said. Rebecca backed up as Mr. Hogan stood in front of her to protect her.

"Your stupid driver can't save you from Freeze." He said. I at least had some type of name for this guy. I used my telekinesis to get to where if I pushed myself off the wall and forward I would be aimed for Freeze.

"My husband will find you if you hurt me." Rebecca warned and Freeze only smirked letting more ice encompass him. I then launched myself directly to him and punched him in the face sending him flying back. Rebecca screamed in slight shock.

I was crouched down on the ground and I looked up to glare at Freeze. He got up and glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Freeze demanded. I stood up and got in front of Mr. Hogan and Rebecca.

"That can come at a later date…" I said. He seemed very shocked over my German accent.

I slowly began walking towards him and he made ice form in his hands. I stopped and stared at him. He smirked.

"Impressed?" he said arrogantly.

"Nice trick…" I said and he glared at me. I held out my hands. "Check out mine." I said. I then threw my hands down and lightning covered my hands. He looked at me shocked as I fired an orb of lightning at him. Good thing I had my gloves.

I am able to make lightning orbs and bolts without the gloves but I just preferred the gloves. Plus I could shoot a lightning…well you'll find out eventually probably.

The shot almost hit him but he did dodge at the last minute. After we did fight I managed to get a good blow on him. Well good for me and bad for him. He clutched onto his now burnt arm.

"You'll pay for this! One way or another!" he screamed before running off. I turned to Mr. Hogan and Rebecca as they looked at me wide-eyed.

"_Go home. Forget what has happened at this moment and forget me."_ I told them in their mind and when they got a grip on reality I was gone and they had no idea how they ended up in the parking lot.

I smirked at their confused face. As they turned to where I was, I was gone. Tony was about to be let out of school and we did not want a repeat of yesterday.

Thankfully he did get home save. When he opened his door and turned to his bed he nearly screamed. I was laying on it waiting for him. He smiled though.

"You're back!" he said closing his door and locking it. I gave him a smile.

"That I am." I said and he sat down on the bed beside me. "Your accent is funny." He said and I looked to him with a grin.

"Well your accent is funny too." I said ruffling his hair.

"Don't mess up my hair!" he said laughing. All of a sudden his door opened and I made it to where I couldn't be seen or heard by Howard Stark as he opened the door. Tony jumped up in alarm.

"Dad I can explain!" he exclaimed and his dad looked at him in confusion.

"Explain what?" he said leaning on the door frame. Tony looked to me in confusion.

"He can't see me Tony." I said and he understood turning back to his dad.

"Nothing." Tony said with a smile and Howard gave him a look before shrugging.

"Look in a week we are going to a benefit so make sure you have some clothes for the event." Howard said before closing the door. Tony looked to me.

"How'd you do that?" he asked in wonder. I sat up and sat Indian style.

"That is a question for a later date." I said and patted his head.

"Why can't you answer me now?" he whined.

"The circumstances…" I said getting up.

"Most people tell me it's just because." Tony explained watching me like a hawk.

"I'm not like most people." I said.

"I know that. You're like a German assassin." Tony said I looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

"A German assassin? Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"The way you took out those guys from before. Can you at least tell me your name now?" he asked almost begging. I went back to the window and faced him.

"All of your questions will be answered in due time Tony. Don't worry. All you need to know is that I'm the good guy and your safe." I told him. He smiled and nodded. He went over to his desk and started on his homework.

"You're still a super-secret spy at least." He muttered and I had to laugh.


	4. Alpha and Omega

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership or X-Men or Marvel; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

I lied when I said all hell broke loose when Freeze attacked Mrs. Stark. Today was when it all broke loose. That day was when Tony had to walk home from school since Mr. Hogan couldn't pick him up. He was going to take the bus anyway so I guess it isn't truly walking home from school but back to the point.

As he was walking…Freeze and two other guys showed up. Tony stopped and looked to them. They smirked at him with wide grins. Freeze was a tall guy with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes, no pun intended. His friend to the left was around my height and was black. He had no hair and he had silver eyes. His friend to the right was in between their heights and had a military haircut for his black hair but otherwise he was the exact twin of the friend to the left

"Hello Tony…" Freeze said looking to the young boy. "What do you want?" Tony asked rudely. Good for him! "You need to come with us." The black boys to the left said. His name is Alpha while his brother is Omega. I could use that later on in this battle.

"Why should I?" tony asked staring at them. "Let's just say it might help your poor mother…" Freeze said with a scary grin. I knew he was lying but Tony didn't. He instantly became afraid for the safety of his mother. I had to calm him down.

"_Don't believe him Tony. He's lying to you. Your mother is safe."_ I said in his mind. He instantly relaxed trusting me but he didn't even question of what I just did.

"You're lying…" he said with a confident grin. Freeze went angry so I decided to step in.

"Mad that your plan didn't work?" I asked and he instantly looked all around trying to find me. I jumped from the tree I was in and landed in front of Tony. I looked to Freeze as he went rigid.

"Miss me?" I asked with a cheeky grin. I stood up tall and looked to the three.

"If you want Tony you have to go through me. Maybe with your friends you might actually have a chance." I told Freeze as he got angry. I had to make sure I didn't go too overboard or he might hurt Tony.

Freeze then shot ice at me but I only used telekinesis to repel it away and it nearly hit Omega. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Alpha yelled taking out a sword and coming to attack me. I instantly began dodging and jumping to get away from him then I did a kick in the air and it made him fly back.

Freeze then tried to come up from behind but I sensed his mind signature and dodged, shooting a lightning bolt at him and pushing Alpha to the ground again when he tried to get up.

To the corner of my eye I saw Omega trying to get Tony so I shot lightning to the ground making a barrier between the two. Omega looked to me. "Don't even think about it." I warned and I used my telekinesis once more to make him fly back and hit his brother.

I then threw Freeze into hitting his friends.

"How many powers does she have?" Freeze screamed and I smirked.

"_I may only have few powers but the magnitude with which they can achieve is something that you can never comprehend…"_ I warned in their minds. They looked at me wide-eyed.

"Go…" I warned and went to go over to Tony. All of a sudden though I saw Tony about to yell something.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed. I turned just in time for Alpha to hold up his gun and shoot me in the chest. "Alpha!" Omega yelled in shock. I let out a chocked scream. I fell to my knees and clutched onto my chest.

"No!" Tony yelled. Freeze, Alpha, and Omega got out of there. Tony ran over to me as I curled into a ball. My wound was bleeding but I knew that it didn't hit anything major.

"T-Tony…go" I said but moaned as he tried to roll me over. I had to let go of my disguise. I couldn't keep up on concentration. I let the image and voice leave Tony's vision and he saw the real me. He gasped and looked at me wide-eyed.

"W-What?" he said looking to me. He slowly walked over to me and laid his hand on my head softly.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. I looked up to him.

"R-Rush…" I said before blacking out.

TONY:

I looked to the girl who had been protecting me for these past few days as she laid on the ground bleeding. Rush… if I didn't help her she was going to die. I couldn't let that happen.

I grabbed the phone from my bag and called mother. "Hello?" my mother inquired.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and she instantly asked if I was ok. "Yes but my friend! S-she's dying! You have to help her!" I begged and tried to help Rush. She was out cold. Mother said she was instantly on her way. I turned off the phone and pressed my hands to the wound.

"Please don't die…" I begged, knowing I was crying. I didn't want to lose my friend. In minutes my mother was there with Mr. Hogan. She gasped when she saw the person I was talking about.

"T-Tony…"she whispered, staring at me. "Please help her momma…don't help her because she's different." I pleaded. She nodded and Mr. Hogan got her in the back of the car and he was instantly taking us home. Please hang on Rush.

Please…


	5. Humans

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men or Marvel; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

I woke up suddenly in a bed that was not my own. I looked around and recognized it as one of the Stark guestrooms.

"What happened to me?" I asked looking around the room. I looked down and gasped. I was back in my normal skin. Even though I loved that I was afraid that one of the Starks had seen me. What was I doing in the bed anyway?

I got up or at least tried to when I winced in pain. I lifted up a shirt that was not my own to find bandages wrapped around me. As I touched the bandages everything came back to me. Freeze, Alpha, Omega and Tony and how Alpha shot me.

"I need to leave before-" I said before Rebecca Stark came into my room. I froze and looked at her wide-eyed as she looked at me in shock before calming down.

"Good morning Rush." She said politely putting a tray of breakfast down on a table.

"Good morning Mrs. Stark." I said politely. "You are probably wondering if this is a trap." She said.

"Not many humans are kind enough to make me breakfast without trying to kill me." I told her walking over to the food. After looking into her mind I knew she hadn't poisoned the food and took a couple of bites.

"My son says you have been protecting us from Cornelius…"she stated but there was question in her tone.

"Cornelius is a man that is very dangerous and wants to kill you and your family for Howard helping America during World War 2." I told her taking a bite of sausage. At that moment Tony ran in the room and saw me.

"Rush!" he exclaimed running over to me and hugging me tight. I smiled and hugged him back. "Are you ok?" he asked looking up to me.

"I am fine Tony." I said with a smile. "You don't talk funny anymore." He said and as he did I laughed. The boy was to great at times.

"No I do not. It was a trick of the mind." I said patting his head. He let go of me confused.

"I am what you would now call a mutant Tony." I said getting up since I had finished my meal by then. I made the breakfast tray float off the table and to a stand by the door.

"Amazing…" Rebecca said looking at me wide-eyed. Then I heard a door open downstairs.

"Rebecca! I'm home." Howard said and I knew Obadiah was with him as well. Obadiah was a well known mutant hater and I knew if he saw me all hell would break loose. Rebecca hurried downstairs ready to stall the two so I could get out of the house. I went to get to the window but I nearly fell over. I was still weak from the shot to the chest and I knew that I would be suffering for the next couple of days.

"Rush…" tony whispered, running over to try and help me. "Tony, go downstairs and to your parents and uncle Obadiah." I told him. He nodded and ran downstairs. I got up holding onto the wall. But as I did I knocked into a lamp and it crashed into the ground. I heard Howard and Obadiah run upstairs. I sighed and just sat on the ground waiting for them.

They burst into the room and stared at me wide-eyed. I stared at them calmly and tried to calm them through their thoughts but I was like my dad. I didn't want to be an invader in their minds.

"Hello Howard. Hello Obadiah…" I said waiting for the hate. Obadiah pulled a gun out and pointed it at me.

"You can shoot me if you wish. I will not fight you. I am to weak…" I said solemly. Howard held up a hand to his long time friend.

"Don't…" he said. Obadiah gave him a crazed look. 'Howard you don't know what this thing is capable of…" he warned looking to me. I sighed. Tony then ran in.

"Don't hurt her…" he said running over and putting his arms around my neck. I pat his head once.

"Go Tony…Don't get in any more trouble because of me." I told him. He shook his head.

"Why? You're the one who is protecting us!" he yelled. Obadiah dropped the gun in shock but it went off. I made the bullet stop. It would have entered Tony's skull if I had not.

"Tony!" Rebecca exclaimed, taking her son into her arms as I let the bullet drop to the ground. I felt a little bit of envy but I quickly banished that thought from my mind. Tony's mom loves him so- yeah I am just going to shut up now.

"You are protecting us?" Howard asked.

"I have for a few days now. Cornelius and his men are strong. But I am stronger…once I fully heal." I told them as Rebecca helped me up.

"What happened?" Howard inquired.

"I did not take into account that one of the mutants would use human weapons such as a gun. He shot me when I was protecting Tony as he was coming home from school." I explained and sat down on the bed.

"Are we safe for now?" Howard asked and I nodded. "I sense no evil mind presence in the perimeter." I told them checking one more time before nodding my head.

"Mind signature?" Obadiah inquired.

"I have a power of telepathy." I told them and Obadiah instantly seized up. "I will not enter your mind" I told him. He only glared and left the room but I had to say something first.

"It amazes me that a man as smart as you is dumber than a doorpost." I told him, my Brooklyn accent coming out once again. He only glared and left. Howard apologized and went after him

"Humans…"


	6. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership X-Men or Marvel; I only own Tara.**

TARA:

I was now sitting down in the Stark living room as Howard and Obadiah were now having their discussion over me. It took some time before Howard got Obadiah back into the house. When he did he wouldn't even look at me. I really didn't care what Obadiah said, I was staying here and protecting this family.

Besides Tony has grown on me a bit…

"Rush…" Tony said. I turned to the boy beside me. He still hadn't let go of my arm. He was very worried over what would happen with his dad and Obadiah.

"Yes Tony?" I asked giving the boy a smile to calm him.

"Even though you're not German…you're still a spy right?" he asked. I threw my head back laughing. "Are you still on about that? I asked. He nodded in excitement.

"I guess I am like a spy…but I do not work for the government." I said after a moment of thought. Then I nodded to confirm that statement.

"Why don't you work for the government?" Tony asked.

"The government really doesn't like my kind all that much." I said with a shrug.

"I like you!" Tony said with a wide grin. I smiled back and rubbed his shoulder.

"I like you too." I told him. He nuzzled into my good side. I took my necklace out from under my shirt. It was a simple circular pendant with an X engraved into it on a strong silver chain.

"What's that?" tony asked, curious as ever. I let the necklace drop onto my chest before leaning back a bit.

"This is the symbol of the team I am on. We're the X-Men." I told him and cracked my neck a bit. That felt good.

"But…but you're a girl…" Tony said looking very confused. He maybe a boy genius but it was these types of moments that made him adorable. I ruffled his hair.

"That I am." I said. Then Obadiah came out of the office and went out the door…again.

"Uncle Obadiah is really mad." Tony said as if I didn't already know. "I know." I said simply brushing the hair out of his face from when I ruffled it.

Rebecca and Howard came over to us. Rebecca sat down next to Tony. Howard sat in the chair across from the sofa we were sitting on. I crossed my legs Indian style.

"We are having you stay but in an actual room and not on the roof." Howard said with a smirk. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I didn't want them to know I was there. Sue me.

Tony cheered though and hugged me tight. I was able to conceal my wince. I didn't want him to know I was in pain.

"Now I have a spy as a friend!" Tony said. Rebecca looked to me.

"Just go along with it." I told her. I was ok with Tony thinking I was a spy. Howard clapped his hands once and then turned his body to face me a bit more.

"If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions…" he began to say but it seemed he realized that he didn't know my name.

"Rush." I told him. He nodded.

"Ask away Howard. I have almost no secrets." I said with a smile.

"How long have you been…" Howard began to ask but trailed off. It seemed he was afraid to make me offended.

"A mutant?" I asked finishing his question. He nodded.

"I've been a mutant since birth. So I've looked like this since birth." I told him. "You get used to it." I said after a second with another shrug of my shoulders.

"How old are you dear?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm 15, not really that young but not really that old." I answered.

"What was your power again? Telepathy?" Howard asked. I was about to answer but Tony cut me off.

"You should have seen her dad! It was amazing! She beat up the bad guys like they were nothing!" Tony exclaimed very excited over what I was. He truly was a Stark.

"I have 3 powers." I told them. Howard was wide-eyed and kind of looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Telekinesis, Lightning, and Telepathy." I said. Rebecca and Howard looked shocked.

"Rest assured I have control of my powers and more importantly my telepathy. Your minds will not be touched unless I am hiding." I explained.

"Hiding?" Rebecca asked.

"To protect you I couldn't be seen like this" I said motioning to how I looked now. "The mind works in mysterious ways though." I said and I entered their minds making them think I looked human. To them I now had normal skin, my same pink hair, and my same blue eyes.

"Now I am Zendaya Lehar." I said with the German accent now back in place with their minds. I then left their minds and I was back to normal.

"Extraordinary…" Howard said in awe.

I smiled and pat Tony's head as he grabbed onto my hand.

"Now you said lightning…" Howard said I instantly knew he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

"Yes I did." I said and held out my hand to show them but stopped. My gloves weren't on my hands. My headband was still on my head but my gloves were not on my hands.

"Gloves…Where are my gloves?" I asked looking to the two adults. Rebecca looked like she remembered something and left to go into the kitchen. In a minute she came back with the gloves. I smiled and slipped them on.

"I had to take them off so we could treat you." Rebecca explained. "It's alright. I'm not mad." I said.

I then held out my hand and let the lightning form in my hands and it formed into a glowing ball of lightning. Rebecca gasped along with Tony. Howard was again in awe and moved closer to it.

He looked like he was about to touch it so I made it disappear. He looked to me.

"You've done this for years?" he asked. I nodded.

"Who taught you control?" he asked. I smiled proudly. "My dad." I said.

"Is Rush your real name?" Rebecca asked. I shook my head.

"One day I'll tell you my real name but not right now." I said. They all nodded, understanding.

"You are gonna catch the guys who are trying to hurt us…right?" Tony asked. This was his first question but to me the most important. I looked to him.

"Absolutely…" with my life.


	7. School Horrors

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men or Marvel; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**I just realized that it might be difficult to explain how Tara can make people think she looks normal. It's because with or without the headband she can at least go a mile radius to that if anyone entered this mile radius then if they saw her she would appear normal. With this in place she can perform her other powers.**

TARA:

The next day I woke to Tony jumping up and down in my bed. I tried to go back to sleep but he kept jumping and soon fell on me. I had to sit up them because he hit my wound.

"Tony what are you doing?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was able to not show I was in pain which I was thankful for.

"I have to go to school!" he said as if I already knew what I was supposed to do about this.

"I know. That's what a normal 9 year old does on a Thursday afternoon." I told him. He laughed like I told a joke.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" he asked. I looked to him for a moment before he pulled a dirty move…the puppy dog eyes. I groaned and covered my face but I knew this was my undoing.

"Just let me get dressed." I said. He cheered and ran out of the room as Rebecca came in with a pile of clothes.

"I see he convinced you." She said with a smile and put the clothes down on the bed.

"Your son is going to be a heartbreaker when he's older." I told her getting out of the bed. I ruffled my hair and fixed my shirt. She let out a laugh.

"What's with the clothes?" I asked.

"Something to wear so you are not as obvious. Not to be rude, but your clothes will be very obvious when you take Tony to the school." Rebecca said. I sighed but nodded. I understood what she was trying to say even if it didn't come out as right as Rebecca wanted it to be.

I then did my little trick so that she thought I looked like Zendaya again.

"I'll be out in a minute." I told her with the accent back in place. Rebecca smiled and pat the clothes once before leaving. I could hear her tell Tony I would be out in a minute.

I looked through the clothes and found I would actually like them. They were blue jeans, a light pink button short sleeved shirt, a black sweater jacket, and black flats. I put the clothes on and sighed. I took off my headband from Hank and put on a solid black hairband. I kept my clothes on. I walked downstairs with the others. There was Obadiah but he didn't see me yet.

"Hello Obadiah." I said pleasantly. I would be nice today even if he wasn't. He turned around and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Y-You look n-" "Yes I do look normal." I told him as he stuttered his sentences. I smiled and walked closer.

"A trick of the mind." Howard said matter of factly. He had a smirk on his face. Tony ran over and held my hand.

"If that is all Mr. and Mrs. Stark I need to take young Tony to school." I said as if I was one of the workers. Tony laughed.

He quickly went over and hugged his parents and ran off with me. We met up with Mr. Hogan who took us to Tony's school. I got out along with Tony and knelt down so I was to his height.

"Remember Tony. I can be back here if you need me. Use your mind and shout as loud as you can. Shout my name and I'll be there." I said. He smiled and nodded.

I hugged him as tight as I could and he did the same. "Thanks Rush." Tony whispered. I smiled and let him go. I kissed his cheek before he ran into the building to not be late. I smiled and went to Mr. Hogan.

"Back to the house Miss Lehar?" Mr. Hogan asked.

"No you can go. I am going to…explore the town for a little while. Just come back at 3 and I'll be with Tony" I told him. I then decided to add in.

"And please…call me Zendaya." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded. Then he drove away and I looked around before I started to walk. Time to see what I can dig up in this city.

As I searched I came upon arguing in a nearby alleyway. I recognized them. It was Alpha and Omega.

"You didn't have to shoot her!" Omega cried.

"She was trying to hurt you." Alpha grumbled. I heard Omega give out a frustrated sigh.

"We were trying to hurt Tony Stark." Omega replied. I stepped out of the shadows I was hiding in and started walking towards them.

"It's nice to know you care for your enemy." I said behind them. They jumped and turned to me. Alpha pulled out his gun but Omega grabbed his arm.

"Brother no." Omega begged. "How are you alive?" Alpha said ignoring his brother.

"I have survived worse." I told him with a shrug. "Now put the gun away before someone gets hurt." I told him. Alpha did reluctantly.

"Why do you two work for Cornelius?" I asked. Omega looked down while Alpha clenched his hands.

"Freeze…" Alpha said.

"Our parents don't know we're different. They don't like things that aren't normal. Freeze said that if we didn't help Cornelius then he would tell our mom and dad what we were." Omega said ashamed.

"If your parents love you they'll accept you no matter what they believe…if not…you can always come with me." I said. They looked to me confused. I took a card out of my pocket and gave it to them.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Children?" Alpha asked. They looked to me.

"_You aren't alone in this you know."_ I told them before walking away. I probably should have fought but they were just confused on what to do. Plus I wasn't back to my full strength yet.

I hadn't seen any of Cornelius' men after that and soon it was getting to be three. I made my way back to the school but all of a sudden I heard-

"_Tara…there's a guy here saying that he needs to take me home."_ Tony projected. I broke into a run and got to the school in two minutes. I went into the office and saw-

"Zendaya!" Tony said. He ran over and jumped onto me in a hug. I picked him up and angled my body to where I was in front of Tony. The old man and the principal looked to me.

"Now who are you?" Principal Davis asked. "My name is Zendaya Lehar. I am Tony's nanny." I told them. I eyed the old man as he watched both Tony and I.

"Well thank you for telling me that miss." "Aren't you a little young to be a nanny." The old man said interrupting the principal.

"I am 22." I lied. "Now if you'll excuse me since Tony has had a rough day thanks to you I am taking him home where he belongs." I said. I entered the principal's mind.

"Why of course." The principal said. I then left the office and began walking to a payphone. I phoned the house and Rebecca answered.

"Hello?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca get Mr. Hogan here now." I told her holding onto Tony and looked behind me a bit to make sure the old man wasn't there.

"Why? R-Zendaya what is wrong?" she asked.

"Cornelius Taylor just tried to take tony from his school." I said.


	8. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**This chapter has a lot of religious stuff as will some other chapters as well. If you don't like that then I am sorry but it has to be done for the story to work.**

TARA:

I watched as Howard was yelling at the school through the phone for even letting Taylor near the building. Tony was being held by Rebecca while I sat across from them without my influence so they saw the real me. Finally Howard slammed the phone and turned to us.

"All of them are idiots!" he yelled sitting down and rubbing his head.

"I don't know how he slipped past me. Thankfully Tony called me before Taylor convinced them to let him take Tony." I explained. Rebecca pat Tony's head.

"Why did my helping America make him so upset?" Howard asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to look in his mind. At the time I was trying to get Tony to safety." I answered.

I took off the black sweater so now I was in the pants and top. I had long taken the shoes off and headband putting my original one back on.

"Look some time has passed and since we are stressed why don't we sit down and eat dinner." Rebecca said. Howard nodded. We walked in the kitchen and I sat down next to Tony. I wasn't able to eat with them last night because I was sleeping.

All of a sudden they all held hands. Rebecca and Tony held their hands to me. I took them hesitantly and they all bowed their heads. I was confused till Howards…began praying.

"God thank you for this day. We are here all safe and we thank you that we have Rush here with us. Please continue to keep my family and Rush safe from Taylor and bring no harm to them. Please bless this food that my wife has prepared and help us through these trying times. Amen." He prayed. Tony and Rebecca replied "Amen" as well.

I was silent and they decided to not comment about it. I didn't go for the food right away. I was thinking of what just transpired. I remember of a time that I did believe in God. That was years ago. Why would he answer my prayers anyway?

"I am really messed up." I muttered. Rebecca looked to me.

"Nothing." I said with a forced smile and took some food and put it on my plate. I ruffled Tony's hair as he began talking about his day.

REBECCA:

It was later in the night when Howard and I were sitting in bed when I decided to bring up about what transpired.

"Howard…" I began to say. He looked to me. "Did you notice it too?" he asked.

"Rush looked deeply confused after you said the blessing." I told him and he nodded confirming his own question.

"She is probably not religious." He told me. "You didn't hear what she said though." I interjected.

He looked to me. "What did she say?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't catch the beginning but the end of it sounded like 'really messed up'" I told him.

"Well we could ask her." He suggested but I shook my head.

"I don't want to be rude to her." I said. He nodded.

"Darling whatever it is I am sure Rush will tell us in time." Howard said. I sighed but nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I do love you. You know that right." I told him with a smile. He looked to me and smiled before softly kissing me.

"And I love you my darling." He said.

**Awww moment!**

TARA:

That night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get over the blessing at the dinner table. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the living room and sat down.

It was quiet for a while as I thought.

"Why should I believe in God?" I muttered. "What has He ever done for me?" I asked looking to the ceiling. I looked back down and to the coffee table. A book was laying on it. I leaned over and grasped it before bringing it back to me.

It was the Bible…

I had never read the Bible before when I actually thought there was such a thing as God. Partially because I never had seen before and partially because I hadn't been able to read back then. Father thought God wouldn't listen to me and he was right in the end.

I did though open the book. It wouldn't hurt to look at it I guess. I leaned into the chair I was and looked to the first page.

_In the beginning…_

CHARLES:

I was very very worried right now. My little girl hasn't contacted us since the first night of her departure and she was supposed to two days ago. I tried looking for her but Cerebro was damaged and Hank was trying to repair it.

"My sweet Tara if you are out there please be ok." I whispered.

I had no idea my little girl was safe and sound experiencing something that would forever change her life.

**This chapter is really short but it has to be because it can't fit in with the next chapter since it has to be the next day.**


	9. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men or Marvel; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

The next day Rebecca nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me in the living room. By now I had a glass of water floating next to me as I continued to read this book. I was so confused yet intrigued of this book yet infuriated at the same time.

"How long have you been up?" Rebecca asked, walking towards me. I looked up to her for a moment.

"Awhile now I suppose. I couldn't sleep." I told her looking back down to the book.

"What are you on?" she asked curiously. I looked back to what I was reading.

"Malachi." I told her. "God is a very strict being." I told her. She nearly gasped at what I was saying. I looked to her. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"That isn't what people usually get from reading the Old Testament." Rebecca said. I shrugged and looked back to the book.

"Why don't you take a break from reading and help me cook breakfast?" Rebecca suggested. I nodded and got up to help her.

"You must be interested to read the entire Old Testament the entire night." She said observing me. I shrugged again. I honestly thought the Bible was supposed to help me understand this Christianity stuff but somehow I am even more confused.

Howard and Tony walked in rubbing their eyes. I had to laugh at the two.

"Like father like son!" I exclaimed. Tony laughed and Howard gave me a tired smirk. I gave them some of the eggs we were making and sat down next to them.

"Did you have a good night sleep Rush?" Howard asked.

"Not really. I just stayed up reading." I told him. He looked to me and then gave Rebecca an almost knowing look.

"Do you want to watch cartoons with me?" Tony asked. I smiled. Howard didn't want Tony to go to school and I understood that.

"Of course. I would love to." I told him. Tony grabbed my hand and led me into the living room so we could watch those cartoons of his.

Soon it was a Sunday and I was watching the Starks get ready for church. I wasn't getting ready. I didn't know that they even wanted me to come. All of a sudden Rebecca came downstairs and looked to me shocked.

"Don't you want to go to church with us?" she asked.

"I don't really believe in God." I told her looking down. I heard her swallow.

"Still can't you come with us? Tony would really like that." She said softly. I looked to her. I sighed but nodded. She quickly got me up and took me to her bedroom and closet. She quickly began trying to find me clothes.

Soon I was in a black shirt, a white button down long sleeve shirt, a light pink church jacket, and a pink hat matching the jacket. I was also in black shoes. I was extremely uncomfortable.

"You look lovely." Rebecca said with a smile. She then ran off to go find jewelry to match. I took off the jacket and hat. I then put on this belt that was lying on the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror as Zendaya.

I looked good…but not as good as when I am Rush…when I am Tara. Rebecca came back in.

"I'm 15. I'm not a church lady." I told her. She sighed but nodded. I walked downstairs with her just in time to see Howard fixing Tony's tie. Tony turned to me.

"Hi Rush!" he said with excitement. He ran over and hugged me. "You two look lovely" Howard complimented. I nodded even though I was very uncomfortable.

"Rush you're going to love it! I have a cross just like my dad you know." Tony said proudly. He took out of his shirt and showed it to me. **(The picture of this is on my profile)**

"It's very nice" I told him. He tucked it back into his shirt. We then left the house to go to the car and soon we arrived to the church. It was very big and grand. People were staring at me.

"Pay them no mind Rush." Rebecca said quietly. I nodded and walked inside with Tony holding my hand. We walked to the front of the church and sat down in the pews.

I looked around the place. All around me were the rich socialites and aristocrats of New York. I knew half of them didn't follow the Ten Commandments I read about in Exodus.

I turned back around to the Starks and started playing with the end of my skirt.

"You really don't want to be here?" Rebecca asked. I looked to her. "N-Not really. I don't belong with these types of people. I'll keep an open mind though." I told her. She smiled and pat my hand. Soon the service started and I sat up straighter. I watched and listened while the service went underway and soon the sermon was being given by the pastor.

"All of you are here today…Yet half of you do not even understand the words I have preached to you for so many years." The pastor began. I heard whispers throughout the church but it all went quiet.

"You have heard of God and of Jesus but do you really KNOW them?" the preacher asked. "I am telling you how many of you take for granted what God hath given you." He said. "Do you even know what they have given up for you?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

"Even if I am quoting the Bible…God sent His ONLY son to die on the cross for your sins." He said. Surely he meant only the normal people right? Not mutants like me?

"They wanted to give you a chance…" he said. I looked to my lap as he continued on about repentance and sacrifice. Something was tugging at my heart right now but I didn't understand.

After the sermon was finished the communion started. Tony tugged my hand and led me to the altar with him despite how I was uncomfortable with all the stares. I kneeled by him and the priest…blessed me. He almost gave me a knowing smile and pat my shoulder. Did he know?

After the service and everyone began leaving I was still sitting there.

"Something wrong Zendaya?" Howard asked. I didn't even look at them.

"I…I will return to the house shortly. I…I am going to stay here." I said. They nodded and Rebecca pat my shoulder. Tony hugged me and left with his parents.

I stayed there in the pew. I stayed while all the people greeted the priest and left for their Sunday lunches. I stayed there when the pastor came back in and seemed shocked I was still there. I stayed there when he went in his office. I stayed there when he came back out…and sat next to me.

"You have been here for hours." He said. I nodded. "I have been thinking." I said, the German accent thick. "You do not have to have that fake accent with me." He said. I tensed and looked to him. I stood up, backing away. "You know I'm a mutant…" I said in fear.

"No, I mean you no harm." He said. I nodded and sat back down still a few feet away from him. "Why hide what you are?" he asked. I looked to him and looked down.

"I am a freak amongst my own kind. I can't even look like myself in front of a priest." I said bitterly. "There is no shame in being different." The priest said gently. I snorted and looked down.

"Child just show me who you are. I will not be frightened." He said. I looked to him for a moment.

"…Fine." I said. I let him and only him see the true me. He only looked to me and smiled. "You're not disgusted by me." I said in shock. He scooted closer and sat next to me. He gently placed a hand on my back.

"Child just because you are a mutant does not been you are different form me. Do you not have lungs? Do you not have a brain, a body? Do you not have a heart?...Do you not have feelings, or thoughts, or dreams? Do you not have a choice?' he kept asking.

I stayed silent but slowly nodded.

"When I was a little girl…my old father abused me…" I said gulping. I hadn't talked about any of this except to my dad. "I was worthless in his eyes…I was nothing but a demon…I had believed in God…but…I forgot when that changed…I just stopped believing when he didn't answer my prayers anymore." I said looking down.

"You are a broken girl." The priest said gently. I wiped a tear that started to come into my eyes.

"It is ok to cry." He said with a smile. I looked to him.

"You are a wise man." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"Why don't I leave you alone for a while longer?" he asked. He then left, back to his office. I sat there for a minute before I slowly kneeled down onto the floor. I took a deep breath and put my hands together. I then closed my eyes.

_Hello…I know I have not talked to you in a __**long**__ while. I strayed a long time ago it seems. I have forgotten just how loving you are…I still have my doubts though…I am not rejecting you, no not that at all. I…I just need a little time. I hope I can have that. Please let me have that._

I opened my eyes and sat back down in the pew. I sat that for 5 more minutes before I got up slowly and left the building. As I did a smile split across my face.

I felt better.


	10. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men or Marvel; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

I got home later that evening feeling better than I have ever been in a long time. Rebecca smiled towards me as I came through the door. I had the shoes I was wearing in one hand and I plopped down releasing the hold and letting my true self be shown.

"How are you dear?" Rebecca asked. I looked to her and smiled. "I feel a whole lot better." I told her. Tony came running in when he heard my voice.

"Rush!" he yelled in excitement. He ran over and jumped into my laugh. I laughed and hugged him tight.

"Hello Tony!" I said. He smiled up at me. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. I pat his head once for his concern. "I feel fine Tony. Don't worry your head." I told him and he laughed.

Howard then came from his office along with Obadiah. Oh boy.

"Hello Howard, Obadiah." I said with a smile towards them. Obadiah looked towards me but otherwise ignored me.

"Hello Rush." Howard said walking over to us and sat down next to Rebecca.

"So is there any other surprise places we are going to?" I asked teasingly even though I will thank them for making me go to the church.

"Well there is the benefit of course but after that nothing." Howard said with a shrug. Rebecca got a devious look in her eye.

"And tomorrow we are going shopping for a dress." She said looking to me. I groaned.

"You can't just show up in jeans." She said.

"Why not?" I asked looking to her. She gave me a hard look but both Tony and I laughed.

"Fine. I'll go dress shopping with you." I told her. She smiled and quickly started making plans with me but thankfully Tony saved me and wanted me to come upstairs to play with him. Thank you Tony!

The next day Rebecca woke me up bright and early to go find a dress for this benefit. Of course I didn't want to get up so she got out her secret weapon. Tony.

"Time to get up!" he shouted running over and proceeding to jump up and down on the bed. Thankfully if he fell on me it wouldn't hurt as much considering my wound was healing well.

"No Tony…" I grumbled, stuffing my head underneath the pillow. He laughed and landed right on top of me. He got off of the bed when I didn't move and grabbed my leg trying to pull me off himself.

If I didn't want to sleep I would have found it adorable. Well I did find it adorable so I decided to sit up and look to him with a smile.

"Are you going dress shopping with us?" I asked Tony. He nodded.

"The sooner we get it over with the sooner we can be done with it." He told me. They don't call him a boy genius for nothing. Sighing, in defeat, I got up and ruffled Tony's hair as he cheered. "I'll be down in a minute." I told him. He nodded and raced off to go tell his mom.

I just put on jeans, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. I wasn't meeting the President any time soon so I was good. I did my little mind move and I would now looked like Zendaya. I walked downstairs and saw Rebecca and Tony already ready and waiting for me.

"Must we do this?" I asked. Rebecca nodded and led the way to the car. Soon we were in Rebecca's favorite dress shop as they made me try on dress after dress.

"When will this end?" I groaned as I handed Rebecca back this hideous light blue dress. I do not look good in light blue.

"Fine. You look for your dress. I need to find Tony some clothes." She said walking off with Tony. I knew she was a little annoyed but all of those dresses fit her style and not mine.

I started walking around the place looking at all the dresses. I didn't want a long dress because I feared tripping in it because Rebecca was forcing me to wear high heels. I wanted to find a dress I could wear when I am my usual pink self as well so lots of colors got canceled out in that.

Soon I was in the back of the store but a lone dress caught my eye. I walked over and took it from the rack. It was absolutely perfect! I smiled and ran to the dressing room to try it on. It fit like a glove.

"Are you in there Zendaya?" Rebecca asked.

"I am! I found the perfect dress." I told her.

"Really? Let me see!" she said in excitement but the dress was already off. I came out with it carefully hidden. "It's a surprise." I said with a mischievous grin. She sighed but nodded. Thankfully she found bother her and Tony's clothes for the party and we could leave.

As we were walking back to the car I spotted two lone figures in the alleyway. I stopped and the two Starks turned to me.

"I need to go check something out. I will be back momentarily." I reassured before crossing the street to where Alpha and Omega stood.

"We want to come with you." Omega said. I smiled at them and nodded.

"We can leave as soon as I stop Cornelius." I told them. "Do you know what he is planning next?" I inquired.

"He's going to show up at that fancy benefit tomorrow. Bringin' Freeze, Alpha, me, and Vixen. She can hypnotize you by looking in your eyes." Alpha said. I nodded.

"This is good. Don't worry though. Once he's defeated you can safely go to the school and all will be well." I assured the two.

"I hope you know what you're doing pinkie." Alpha said.

"So do I…" I told them before running off to catch up with Rebecca and Tony.


	11. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long! My computer hasnt let me log in so i had to use my mom's finally. I am have a lot going on to as you will read again below and i just got out of the hospital so i was trying to recover. **

**I need to explain about the sequel to this story.**

**The title is going to be called ****Consequences of Hate****. With each chapter there will either have a I II or III. That is because there are 3 parts to this story but the parts are kind of short so I decided to combine the three to make one sequel.**

**These chapters will be the predecessor for when I go into the original 3 X-Men movies. I might not be able to update a whole lot, like I have been doing, until I am out of school and then I will be able to update a lot more.**

**I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters because soon this part of Tara's journey will be over beginning the new one, ****Consequences of Hate****.**


	12. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men or Marvel; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**And I just realized I also have ownership over Freeze, Alpha, Omega, and Vixen so yeah I claim ownership of them too. Hope you enjoy this because soon the stories going to be end. Enjoy!**

TARA:

Later that night as I patrolled the house I felt Tony's mind signature on the front lawn of the house and not in his room. I went to his location and saw him lying down in the grass and looking up at the sky.

"How you doin?" I asked walking over to him. He shrugged and continued to look at the sky. I sighed and layed down next to him.

"What's on your mind Tony? You have barely looked at me since I told you about what Cornelius was planning to do." I asked. He looked to me and then looked away.

"Once you stop Cornelius your job will be done…you'll leave…" he said sadly. I nodded in understanding and turned my body to face him.

"Yeah I guess I will be." I told him patting his head.

"I don't want you to go." He said looking to me with his sad puppy dog eyes. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Neither do I. You are the greatest boy I have ever met Tony and you're my friend. Never forget that ok." I told him. He smiled and nodded. I sat up but then he crawled into my lap. Even if he was 9 years old he was still a kid.

"You're not my friend though, you're my big sister." He said looking up to me. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"I will see you again right?" he asked. I smiled and looked up to the sky.

"I promise you will." I told him and hugged him tight. I then got up with him in my arms.

"It's time for you to go to bed though." I said looking around as I carried him inside. "We got a big day tomorrow.

The next day the Starks were busy getting ready for the benefit for the hospitals in California. I didn't really see what the fuss was all about for getting ready but back at the mansion we spent so much time helping the kids we never really went out anywhere.

Rebecca started working on me about an hour before we were to leave which I found ridiculous but she is the more social one here so I just went along with it. Soon I was in the dress and I looked to myself in the mirror.

The dress was black and went down a little past my knees. It was made of soft solid black material till it past my chest abit and the rest, including the sleeves that went down to my elbows, were made of black lace. I was wearing black flats and a black hairband. I was now Zendaya. I smiled and walked downstairs to the others.

Tony was fixing his dad's tie for him. I laughed and they looked to me.

"Wow…" Tony said wide-eyed. I smiled and walked over to them.

"You look spectacular!" Rebecca said proudly. Howard patted my shoulder.

"I like this dress a lot. I have you guys to thank for a lot of things." I said sheepishly about to rub the back of my head but Rebecca swatted my hand away. Then Mr. Hogan came in.

"I have the car ready and Miss Lehar's bag in the trunk." He stated with a smile. We smiled and left the house to go to the party. When we got there I saw a lot of the people from the church and a lot of the elite. Tony grabbed my hand and we walked over to the table.

After we had a delightful dinner music began to play and Tony got out of his seat and held his hand out.

"What are you doing Tony?" I asked the 9 year old. "Dance with me." He said with a smile. I laughed but got up and took his hand. He started trying to dance the way his dad did with his mom. I thought it was adorable. After it was over Tony ran over and hugged Obadiah. I looked to the two and Obadiah motioned for me to come over.

When I did he looked…sorry.

"I am very sorry for the way I treated you miss. I guess I let my views get in the way of an innocent person who didn't deserve that kind of treatment." He said and looked down.

"It's ok." I told him. He looked to me. "Unfortunately though Obadiah I haven't been innocent for a long time. I am sorry for making that comment though." I said and he nodded and went over to socialize more. Without Tony seeing I glared at the man.

"_I know what your doing you little liar."_ I sneered in his mind. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"_You dare hurt this family there won't be a place where you can't hide."_ I warned. He nodded and went over to the others.

"Something wrong Tara?" Tony asked. I looked to him and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Tony. Everything is fine." I told him. We walked over back to his parents when all of a sudden the doors of the ballroom opened with a bang.

I turned and looked to see Freeze, Alpha, and Omega. Along with a girl with light red hair and light green eyes in revealing clothing. The last was the man from the school. His almost white yet silver hair and his dark eyes. He hadn't aged well but he still looked menacing.

"T-That's…" Tony stuttered but I shushed him and put him behind his parents.

"I am looking for the Stark Family." He said and looked directly at them. I had gotten behind them and was trying to get to the table. I had my bag under there. I dove in and grabbed my bag. Please God give me time…


	13. Victory of God

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men or Marvel; I only claim ownership of Tara, Alpha, Omega, Freeze, Vixen, and Cornelius.**

**Yes everyone this is the final chapter of God Save Me. I really hope you like it.**

TARA:

I was furiously trying to put on my uniform as Cornelius was talking to the Starks.

"Did you really think you could stay away from me for so long?" he asked in a tone that sent shivers up my spine. This man was so much like Shaw, I can't imagine what is in his mind.

I finally got my uniform and waited for the right moment to strike. I had taken off my control on people's minds so I looked like Rush.

"You'll never get away with this." Howard said. I heard Vixen laugh. "My friend will stop you!" Tony yelled. That made them pause.

"Friend? What friend can help you out Anthony?" Cornelius said with a laugh. I got from out of the table and shot a lightning orb at them. Vixen pulled Cornelius away. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"His name is Tony." I said standing up and walking over to them.

"Who are you?" Vixen sneered.

"Well Vixen my name is Rush." I told her and she looked shocked I knew her name.

"A true mutant…" Cornelius said in shock.

" Like you can do anything" Freeze sneered. I entered his mind and made him kneel to the floor in pain. "What are you doing?" he screamed. All of a sudden Vixen flew at me and went to tackle me.

I dodged her and grabbed her arm throwing her into a table.

"It's going to take more than that." I said calmly. Vixen glared at me.

"You are nothing like any of us Rush" Cornelius said calmly. I looked to him. "I get that a lot." I told him. He smiled. "I'm sure you have." He said.

"Look out!" Tony yelled. I turned just in time to dodge Vixen again. I let go of my control of Freeze. He immediately began shooting ice at me. I did some flips to dodge him. Alpha and Omega began fighting to but it was only for show. The three of us weren't really hitting each other.

I had two tables floating in the air. Every human was staring at us in either fear, awe, or disgust.

"Get her Vixen!" Freeze yelled. I turned right to look into Vixen's eyes and I was frozen. I then realized something.

She had me under her tables fell to the ground, nearly hitting some of the humans.

"**Kneel!"** she commanded and even though I was against it by body did as it said.

"You think your so clever with your precious powers…" Vixen sneered. I spat in her face and she slapped me.

All of a sudden Freeze placed his hand on me and I immediately began to feel my body turning colder and colder. He was sucking the warmth out of my body!

"That's enough." Omega said but Freeze kept going. Alpha pulled out his gun.

"That's enough!" he yelled and went at Freeze. Freeze jumped away from me and glared at the twins. I fell to the ground. I could barely feel my body.

"Traitors!" he screamed and shot ice at them trapping them from the neck down.

"No…" I groaned putting my head to the ground. All of a sudden my hair was grabbed and my head was forced up along with the upper half of my body. I looked to Vixen again as Freeze held me. She was smirking.

"You haven't w-won yet." I told her. She laughed and kneeled down next to me.

"Look around_ Rush_" she said mocking me. I made her fly back into a table. Freeze took my head and slammed it into the floor 3 times. My head was now bleeding from a wound.

"Rush!" Tony yelled. Freeze threw me to the ground.

"Don't'. You. Dare. Hurt. Her!" he said emphasing with a kick after every word.

"Freeze!" Cornelius said making him stop. I was breathing heavily.

"God save me…" I muttered. I then heard Cornelius let out a laugh.

"God?" he asked walking over to me. He picked my head up and looked to me with an evil smile.

"There is no god to protect you now." He said. He made me look into his eyes and immediately I felt a white hot pain go through my very spine. I screamed and arched my back in pain as my whole body felt like it was set on fire.

"God help me!" I screamed. He threw my head onto the floor and stopped using his powers. I was letting out deep breaths and I looked up to him.

"Pathetic. You have no _God _here to protect you now." He said laughing darkly. Tears were in my eyes and I looked to the ground.

"That's not true…" I muttered.

_It can't be true…_

"God is always there for his children." A voice said. I shot my head up and saw the priest…what was he doing here? I watched him as he stepped forward despite Freeze's intense gaze.

"And what do you know?" Cornelius said. Freeze hit the priest then.

"No!" I said but Vixen came over and kicked me again. I groaned.

"My dear you need only to believe in God!" the priest yelled to me. I looked to him and then to the ground. I then closed my eyes and laid my head on the ground.

_God forgive me…forgive your sinning child…please give me this chance…come once again into my heart…I want you back in my life…to stay…_

I opened my eyes and looked to Cornelius.

"These humans are so different from us Rush. They are nothing like us and never will be." Cornelius said. I slowly got up to my knees and shakily rose from the ground.

"The only difference from humans and mutants is that mutants have gifts…given by God." I said standing tall. The priest looked…proud.

"Why do you believe this nonsense?" Cornelius shouted about to use his powers but I made him freeze.

"We both have brains…lungs…hearts…eyes and ears…hearts…thoughts…feelings." I said walking slowly over to him.

Freeze and Vixen went to attack me but I jumped out of the way. Vixen charged at me and I punched her in the gut and kicked her sending her flying back. That effectively knocked her out.

Freeze charged at me throwing ice at me but I grabbed him by telekinesis and threw him into 5 tables and that took care of him.

Alpha and Omega were on my side so I didn't have to take care of them. They had positioned themselves in front of the Starks ready to defend them.

I turned to Cornelius and started walking towards him. He began backing away as the lightning charged in my hands. The noise of it was menacing yet merciful to me.

"Most importantly we have a choice…and I choose…to always protect them from people like you." I said and thrusted my hands at him and sent the lightning beam at him. It hit him straight in the chest and threw him back into the wall.

I walked over to him and felt for a pulse. He was gone.

"Goodbye forever Lothar Amsel." I said sadly and closed his distant yet opened his eyes.

I sighed and stood up. I looked to the humans.

"It is finished." I said and fell to my knees. Tony ran over and clutched onto my neck.

"I-I thought you were gonna die!" he cried tears in his eyes. I smiled and weakly hugged him.

"I'm not dying anytime soon." I said. Then I looked to the priest with a smile.

"And when I do I know where I am going." I said standing up with the help of Tony and Howard. I looked back to the priest.

"I never did know your name." I said. He smiled at me.

"My name is Louis." He said and disappeared into the crowd. I smiled but winced in pain.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Howard said. All of a sudden I heard a wonderful sound.

"RUSH!" I heard Hank, Alex, and Sean yell. I turned to see who I called my brothers in the entrance way.

"Guys…" I said happily. I tried to run over to them but I was weak and began to fall. They quickly caught me.

"We thought you were dead." Hank said as they hugged me tight.

"As you can see I am not dead." I told them.

"We have to get you back. Your dad is worried sick about you." Alex said. I looked to Tony and saw him looking down.

Despite their protests I got up and limped over to Tony. He looked up to me as I kneeled down.

"What's up doc?" I asked. He smiled lightly but it quickly turned into a frown.

"I'll miss you…" he said. I smiled softly.

"And I'll miss you too. Come here." I said opening my arms. He jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Tara Xavier. That's my name and I hope you remember it." I told him softly. He looked to me and nodded. Then I took off my X-Men necklace and put it into his palm. He looked to me confused.

"This is a very special necklace. I want you to hang onto it. This is proof that I will come back." I said with a smile and ruffled his hair. He looked to it and then started taking something off of his neck. It was his cross necklace. He held it out to me.

"What is this?" I asked. "I want you to have it…" he said softly. I smiled and I knew their were tears in my eyes. I took it and put it around my neck.

"I love it." I told him and I kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye Tara…" he whispered. I ruffled his hair.

"Goodbye Tony." I said and got up but too quickly and began to see dark spots. Alex grabbed me before I fell.

"Take care Rush." Rebecca said. I smiled at Howard and Rebecca. "Goodbye." I said. Then all of a sudden we heard sirens.

"We need to get out of here and fast." Sean said. Alex picked me up and they quickly ran out the way they came. As we began moving more black spots started replacing my vision.

All of a sudden we were on the jet and I felt a familiar hand on my head. I opened my eyes and saw the hazy figure of my dad. I smiled and looked to him.

"hi daddy." I said. He smiled but I saw tears in his eyes.

"I have half a mind to ground you." He said and I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Boy do I have a lot to tell you." I said with a smile.


End file.
